tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Take Along
Take Along was a Thomas and Friends die-cast toy range produced by Learning Curve. In 2010, the range was discontinued and sold to Mattel, who launched a revamped version of the merchandise under their subsidiary, Fisher-Price. It was renamed Take-n-Play. The Take Along toys are still compatible with the new Take-n-Play range. Engines 2002 * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Donald * Douglas * Lady * Diesel 10 * Mike * Duncan 2003 * Salty * Harvey * Mavis 2004 * Bill and Ben (sold together in multi-pack) * Emily * Spencer * Murdoch * Arthur * Fergus * Rusty 2005 * 'Arry and Bert (sold together in multi-pack) * Diesel * Skarloey * Culdee 2006 * Dennis * Molly * Neville * Rosie * Mighty Mac * Sir Handel * Rheneas 2007 * Freddie * Peter Sam * Oliver * Stepney * Daisy 2008 * Billy * Whiff * Stanley 2009 * Duke * D199 * Hiro Rolling stock 2002 * Annie and Clarabel (released separately; re-issued 2005, sold together in multi-pack) * Tidmouth Milk Tanker (released separately; re-issued 2005, sold together in multi-pack with Caboose) * Sodor Line Caboose/Break Van (released separately; re-issued 2005, sold together in multi-pack with Milk Tanker) 2003 * Troublesome Truck * The Breakdown Train * The Chinese Dragon * Sodor Log Loader 2004 * Tar and Fuel Tankers (sold together in multi-pack) * Magic Mining Car * Oil Barrel Car 2005 * Scented Orange Barrel Car * Coal Hopper Car * Dinosaur Museum Cars 2006 * Oil Car * Zoo Cars * Rock Hopper Car * Smelting Shed Cargo Car * Misty Valley Fog Cars * Jack Jumps In 'Movie Car' * Faulty Whistles 'Movie Car' * Mail Car 2007 * Sea Cargo Cars * Rocky * Toad * Percy and the Carnival 'Movie Car' * Poppin' Popcorn Car 2008 * Hector * Fireworks Car 2009 * Farmer McColl's Chicken Cars Vehicles 2002 *Bertie *Trevor *Harold *Butch *Lorry 1 *Terence 2003 *George *Elizabeth *Thumper 2004 *Jack *Alfie *Bulgy 2006 *Ned *Max and Monty (sold together in multi-pack) 2008 *Sir Topham Hatt's Car *Madge 2009 *Byron *Jeremy *Mr. Percival's Car *Patrick Multi-Packs * Collector Vehicle Pack (includes Silver Thomas, Metallic Percy, Lady and Sodor Line Caboose) * Calling All Engines! (includes Exclusive Faced Thomas and Diesel 10, and Lady and Mavis) * Thomas' Holiday Pack and Snow-Globe Car * James Goes Buzz Buzz (includes Bee-Covered James with Red Nose and 1 Truck) * Percy and the Wharf Cars (includes Percy and 2 Trucks) * Percy and the Chocolate Cake Cars (includes Percy and 3 Trucks) * Jack and Alfie * Percy and Engine Wash Car (includes Bubble-Covered Percy with 1 Truck) * Gift Pack #1 (includes Lady and Bertie) * Gift Pack #2 (includes Spencer, Duncan, Terence, Jack and Emily) * Faulty Whistles (includes Rusty, Duncan, Elizabeth and Terence) * Jack Jumps In (includes Thomas, Jack, Alfie and Mavis) * The Pack (includes Jack, Alfie, Ned, Patrick, Byron, Max, and Monty) * Roadway Gift Set (includes Bertie, George, Terence and Lorry 1) * Thomas and Paint Car (includes Paint-Covered Thomas and 1 Truck) * Sir Handel and Apple Car (includes Sir Handel and 1 Truck) * Trevor and Apple Car (includes Trevor and 1 Truck) * Thomas with Tidmouth Snowglobe Car and Holiday Caboose * Thomas and the Jet Engine (includes Thomas and 2 Trucks) * Thomas and the Reindeer Express * Salty and the Ocean Cars (includes Salty and 2 Trucks) * Rusty and the Rescue Cars (includes Rusty and 2 Trucks) * Percy and Holiday Cars * Thomas and Birthday Cars (includes Confetti-Covered Thomas and 2 Trucks) * Percy and Birthday Cars (includes Confetti-Covered Percy and 2 Trucks) * Thomas and Easter Cars * Holiday Percy and Holiday Caboose * Toby and Christmas Cars * Birthday Celebration (includes Confetti-Covered Thomas and Percy with 2 Trucks) * Down by the Docks (includes Salty, Harvey, Duck and 1 Truck) * Thomas and "Days Out with Thomas" Tanker * Thomas at Morgan's Mine (includes Surprise-Faced Thomas with 1 Truck) * Rheneas and the Dinosaur Cars (includes Rheneas and 1 Trucks with Dinosaur Skeleton) * Harold and the Sodor Airport Vehicles * Thomas and Ice-Cream Sundae Cars (includes Chocolate-Covered Thomas with 2 Trucks) * Toby and Sodor Carnival Cars * Toby and Zoo Car (includes Special Toby with 1 Truck and a Lion) * Thomas and "Christmas Mail Service" Car * Thomas' New Trucks (includes Coal Dust Thomas, Bill, Ben and 1 Truck) * Great Waterton Grand Opening (includes Sodor Day Percy, Decorated Caboose, Jack and Alfie) * Thomas and the Treasure (includes Gold-Dust Thomas, Pirate Cove Car, Movie Car, and Treasure Chest Cargo Car) * Muddy Adventure (includes Muddy Thomas, Muddy Rosie, Muddy Elizabeth and Muddy Billy) * Hiro's Farewell Fireworks Play-scenes with DVD * Thomas and the Special Letter * James and the Trouble with Trees * Percy Takes the Plunge * Henry and the Elephant * Emily's Adventure * Thomas to the Rescue * Gordon Takes a Tumble Special edition engines * 60th Anniversary silver Thomas * Metallic Thomas * Metallic James * Metallic Percy * Metallic Gordon * Metallic Toby * Metallic Henry * Metallic Spencer * Metallic Diesel * Metallic Rosie * Metallic Oliver * Metallic Molly * Metallic Neville * Metallic Emily * Metallic Lady * Metallic Edward * Metallic Duck * Metallic 'Arry and Bert * Metallic Thomas, Toby and Percy * Metallic Diesel, 'Arry and Bert * Metallic Thomas, Duck and Lady * Metallic James and Thomas "Lights and Sounds" engines * Thomas * Percy * James * Gordon * Rosie * Diesel * Narrow Gauge ID 4 Pack (includes Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Duncan, and Stepney) Sets * James & Hector Work it Out Set * Work and Play Roundhouse Set * Sodor Engine Works Set * Sodor Timber Yard * Rescue Station Set * Let's Have a Race Set * Sodor Mining Co. * Brendam Docks Set * Harold's Heliport Set * Centre Island Quarry Set (Some sets came with Free Sampler DVD, Quarry Adventures On Sodor) * Sodor Airport * Morgan's Mine Set * Knapford Station * Sodor Steamworks (yellow version of Sodor Engine Works) * Marshalling Train Yard Set * Working Hard Set * Percy and the Carnival Adventure Set * Really Useful Engine Set * Thomas & Percy Starter Set * Toby's Main Line Set * Water Tower Figure 8 Set * Bridges and Tunnels Set * Knapford Mail Express Set * Great Waterton Fold & Go Set Destinations * Smelting Yard (with Duck) * Cranky the Crane * Wellsworth Station (with Mavis) * Gantry Crane (with Salty) * Drawbridge (with Skarloey) * Echo Waterfall Tunnel (with Culdee) * Tidmouth Engine Sheds (with Gordon) * Water Tower (with Fergus) Accessories * Travel Tote * Island of Sodor playmat * Bag of Track * Curved and Straight Track Pack * Cross and Switch Track Pack * Bridge Track Pack * Engine Belt (with Skarloey) * Storage Case * Great Waterton Expansion Pack * Ultimate Track Pack * Rosie Circle Track Set Trivia *This range originally launched as a Target Exclusive in 2002 and ran until 2005, when the range lost exclusivity and began being sold in other retailers. *Edward and Gordon's prototype models had black tender wheels. *Gordon and Diesel 10 had circular buffers. * The character card for the metallic 'Arry and Bert read "Arr't' and Bert". * The character card for the metallic Gordon featured Thomas with Edward. * The character card for Jeremy showed an ordinary jet plane. * Mavis' prototype had red sideplates and white wheels. She also had a second face overlapping another one. * Hiro was the final character released from Take Along. * Duck's model has grey wheels. * Duncan's model has white wheels, yet his prototype had the correct black ones. * James' metallic model had red wheels and Toby's metallic model had brown wheels. * Culdee's model has buffers. * Butch, Lorry 1, Patrick, Max, Monty, and Madge's models had buffers on their backs, as did later releases of Elizabeth. * Bertie and Trevor were released both with and without rear magnets. * The "Railway Bus" and "Anti-Rail League" banners on Bulgy's model are on the opposite sides compared to the television series. * The Narrow Gauge 4 Pack contained Stepney despite him being a standard gauge engine. * Gordon, Spencer, Emily, Murdoch, Freddie, D199, Hiro and Mike had incorrect wheel arrangements due to sizing constraints. * There were two versions of James' standard model. One had grey wheels with a yellow #5 and the other had black wheels and a gold number. If James was in a multi-car pack or playset, it was the latter variant. * Annie and Clarabel had white wheels and red bufferbeams; they should have all been black. Ironically, they were originally meant to have the black wheels. * The mail coach was depicted as an open wagon. * A promotional advertisement picture of the Take Along range showed the ERTL models of Bertie and Harold instead of their Take Along ones. * Three characters exclusive to the Railway Series have been produced: D199, Culdee and Mike, who were all Railway Series exclusives at the time of the range's release. * Trevor's model had grey wheels, when it should have had red wheels with black rims. * Murdoch's tender wheels were orange instead of black. * Douglas' character card had a picture of a scene from the cancelled episode, The Missing Coach. * The re-released Working Hard set had Molly, Neville and Edward replacing Thomas and Duncan and two more trucks added and also, the cargo loader in the set gains a different colour. * Daisy's prototype had six wheels at the front. Gallery Engines File:ThomasDiecastMetallogo.jpg|Thomas Diecast Metal logo in Asia File:TakeAlongThomasPrototype.png|Prototype Thomas File:Take-AlongThomas.png|Thomas File:Take-AlongMetallicThomas.jpg|Metallic Thomas File:TakeAlongLightsAndSoundsThomas.jpg|Prototype Lights and Sounds Thomas File:TakeAlongLightsAndSoundsThomas.png|Lights and Sounds Thomas File:Take-AlongEdward.jpg|Prototype Edward File:Take-AlongEdward.png|Edward File:Take-AlongEdwardmetallic.jpg|Metallic Edward File:Take-AlongHenry.jpg|Prototype Henry File:TakeAlongHenry.png|Henry File:Take-AlongMetallicHenry.jpg|Metallic Henry File:Take-AlongGordon.jpg|Prototype Gordon File:Take-AlongGordon.png|Gordon File:Take-AlongMetallicGordon.png|Metallic Gordon File:TakeAlongLightsAndSoundsGordon.jpg|Prototype Lights and Sounds Gordon File:TakeAlongLightsAndSoundsGordon.png|Lights and Sounds Gordon File:Take-AlongJames.jpg|James File:MetallicTake-AlongJames.jpg|Metallic James File:TakeAlongJamesandThomas.jpeg|Metallic James and Thomas File:Take-AlongLightsandSoundsJames.jpg|Prototype Lights and Sounds James File:TakeAlongLightsAndSoundsJames.png|Lights and Sounds James File:Take-AlongPercy.jpg|Percy File:Take-AlongMetallicPercy.jpg|Metallic Percy File:TakeAlongLightsAndSoundsPercy.png|Lights and Sounds Percy File:Take-AlongToby.jpg|Toby File:Take-AlongMetallicToby.jpg|Metallic Toby File:Take-AlongDuck.jpg|Duck File:MetallicTake-AlongDuck.jpg|Metallic Duck File:Take-AlongDonald.jpg|Donald File:Take-AlongDouglas.jpg|Douglas File:TakeAlongPrototypeOliver.jpg|Prototype Oliver File:Take-AlongOliver.jpg|Oliver File:MetallicTake-AlongOliver.jpg|Metallic Oliver File:Take-AlongBillandBen.jpg|Bill and Ben File:Take-AlongStepney.png|Stepney File:TakeAlongLady.jpg|Prorotype Lady File:TakeAlongLady.png|Lady File:LimitededitionmrtallicTake-AlongLady.jpg|Metallic Lady File:TakeAlongMetallicSteamiesGiftPackLadyThomasDuck.jpg|Lady, Thomas, and Duck Gift Pack File:Take-AlongHarvey.png|Harvey File:Take-AlongEmily.jpg|Emily File:Take-AlongFergus.jpg|Fergus File:Take-AlongArthur.jpg|Arthur File:Take-AlongMurdoch.jpg|Murdoch File:Take-AlongSpencer.jpg|Spencer File:Take-AlongMetallicSpencer.jpg|Metallic Spencer File:Take-AlongMolly.jpg|Molly File:MetallicTake-AlongMolly.jpg|Metallic Molly File:Take-AlongNeville.jpg|Neville File:MetallicTakeAlongNeville.jpg|Metallic Neville File:TakeAlongRosie.jpg|Rosie File:TakeAlongLightsAndSoundsRosie.jpg|Lights and Sounds Rosie File:MetallicTakeAlongRosie.jpg.jpg|Metallic Rosie File:Take-AlongWhiff.PNG|Whiff File:Take-AlongBilly.jpg|Billy File:Take-AlongStanley.jpg|Stanley File:Take-AlongHiro.jpg|Hiro File:Take-AlongDiesel.jpg|Diesel File:TakeAlongLightsAndSoundsDiesel.jpg|Lights and Sounds Diesel File:PrototypeTakeAlongDaisy.jpg|Prototype Daisy File:Take-AlongDaisy.jpg|Daisy File:MavisTake-Along.jpg|Mavis' prototype model File:Take-AlongMavis.jpg|Mavis File:Take-AlongD199.PNG|D199 File:Take-Along'ArryandBert.jpg|'Arry and Bert File:Take-Along'ArryandBertprototype.jpg|'Arry and Bert prototype File:TakeAlongMetallicArryandBert.jpg|Metallic Arry and Bert (note: Arry is spelt Arrt) File:Take-AlongDiesel10.jpg|Diesel 10 File:Take-n-PlaySalty.jpg|Salty File:DennisTake-Along.jpg|Dennis File:Take-AlongSkarloey.jpg|Skarloey File:Take-AlongRheneas.jpeg|Rheneas File:TakeAlongSirHandel.jpg|Prototype Sir Handel File:Take-AlongSirHandel.jpg|Sir Handel File:Take-AlongPeterSam.jpg|Peter Sam File:Take-AlongRusty.jpg|Rusty File:Take-AlongDuncan2003.png|Duncan File:Take-AlongDuke.jpg|Duke File:Take-AlongMightyMac.jpg|Mighty Mac File:Take-AlongFreddie.jpg|Freddie File:Take-AlongCuldee.jpg|Culdee File:Take-AlongMike.png|Mike Rolling Stock File:Take-AlongAnnieandClarabel.jpg|Annie and Clarabel File:Take-AlongMilkTanker.jpg|Tidmouth Milk Tanker File:TakeAlongSharkCar.png|Shark Car File:Take-AlongSodorLineCaboose.jpg|Sodor Line Caboose File:TakeAlongWalMartCaboose.JPG|Wal Mart Caboose File:Take-AlongTroublesomeTrucks.jpg|Giggling Troublesome Trucks File:Take-AlongBreakdownTrain.jpg|The Breakdown Crane File:ChineseDragonTake-Along.jpg|The Chinese Dragon File:Take-AlongMagicCargoCar.jpg|Magic Cargo Car File:Take-AlongSodorLogLoader.jpg|Sodor Log Loader File:Take-AlongScentedOrangeBarrelCar.jpg|Scented Orange Barrel Car File:Take-AlongOilBarrelCar.jpg|Oil Barrel Car File:Take-AlongRockHopperCar.jpg|Rock Hopper Car File:Take-AlongSmelterShedCargoCar.jpg|Smelter Shed Cargo Car File:Take-AlongMagicMiningCar.jpg|Magic Mining Car File:Take-AlongMailTruck.jpg|Sodor Mail Truck File:Take-AlongHector.jpg|Hector File:Take-AlongFireworksVan.jpg|The Fireworks Van File:Take-AlongZooCars.jpg|Zoo Cars File:Take-AlongMistyValleyCargoCar.png|Misty Valley Cargo Cars File:Take-AlongRocky.jpg|Rocky File:Take-AlongFarmerMccoll'sChickenCars.jpg|Farmer McColl's Chicken Cars File:Take-AlongToad.jpg|Toad File:Take-AlongJackJumpsInMovieCar.jpg|"Jack Jumps In" Movie Car File:Take-AlongFaultyWhistlesMovieCar.jpg|"Faulty Whistles" Movie Car File:Take-AlongPercyandtheFunfairMovieCar.jpg|"Percy and the Funfair" Movie Car Non-Rail Characters File:Take-AlongBertie.jpg|Bertie File:Take-AlongSirTophamHatt'scar.jpg|The Fat Controller's car File:Take-AlongTerence.jpg|Terence File:Take-AlongTrevor.jpg|Trevor File:Take-AlongBulgy.jpg|Bulgy File:Take-AlongGeorge.jpg|George File:Take-AlongButch.jpg|Butch File:Take-AlongThumper.jpg|Thumper File:Take-AlongHorridLorry.jpg|Lorry 1 File:Take-AlongElizabeth.jpg|Elizabeth File:Take-AlongMadge.jpg|Madge File:Take-AlongJack.jpg|Jack File:Take-AlongAlfie.jpg|Alfie File:Take-AlongByron.jpg|Byron File:Take-AlongMaxandMonty.jpg|Max and Monty File:Take-AlongNed.jpeg|Ned File:Take-AlongPatrick.jpeg|Patrick File:Take-alongMr.percivalscar.jpg|Mr. Percival's car File:Take-AlongHarold.jpg|Harold File:Take-AlongJeremy.jpg|Jeremy File:Take-AlongCranky.jpg|Cranky Multi-Packs File:Take-AlongCollectorsVehicle4Pack.png|Collectors Vehicle 4-pack File:TakeAlongThomas'HolidaySnowglobeTrainPack.png|Thomas' Holiday Snowglobe Train Pack File:TakeAlongJamesGoesBuzzBuzz.jpg|James Goes Buzz Buzz File:Take-AlongPercyandWharfCars.png|Percy and Wharf Cars File:Take-AlongPercyandEngineWashCar.png|Percy and Engine Wash Car File:Take-AlongThomasandPaintCar.jpg|Thomas and Paint Car File:Take-AlongSirHandelandAppleCar.jpg|Sir Handel and Apple Car File:Take-AlongThomasandtheJetEngine.jpg File:TakeAlongJetEngine.png|Thomas and the Jet Engine File:Take-AlongSaltyandOceanCars.jpg|Salty and Ocean Cars File:Take-AlongRustyandRescueCars.jpg|Rusty and Rescue Cars File:Take-AlongPercyandtheHolidayCars.jpg|Percy and Holiday Cars File:Take-AlongThomasandBirthdayCars.jpg|Thomas and Birthday Cars File:Take-AlongPercyandBirthdayCars.jpg|Percy and Birthday Cars File:Take-AlongThomasandtheEasterTrain.jpg|Thomas and the Easter Train File:Take-AlongThomasandMorgan'sMineCar.jpg|Thomas and Morgan's Mine Car File:Take-AlongRheneasandDinosaurCars.jpg|Rheneas and Dinosaur Cars File:Take-AlongThomasandIceCreamSundaeCars.jpg|Thomas and Ice Cream Sundae Cars File:Take-AlongThomas'NewTrucks4Pack.jpg|Thomas' New Trucks 4 pack File:MuddyAdventure4pack.jpg|Muddy Adventures 4 Pack File:FaultyWhistlesTake-Along.jpg|Faulty Whistles four-pack File:TakeAlongJackJumpsInCollectorPack.png|Jack Jumps In four-pack File:TakeAlongGreatWatertonGrandOpeningPack.JPG|Great Waterton Grand Opening File:TakeAlongHiro'sFarewellPack.JPG|Hiro's Farewell Pack File:TakeAlongSodorHolidayParadePack.jpg|Sodor Holiday Parade Pack File:TakeAlongNarrowGaugeI.D.Pack.jpg|Narrow Gauge I.D. Pack Episode recreation and DVD sets File:Take-AlongPercyTakesaPlunge.jpg|Percy Takes the Plunge File:TakeAlongJamesandtheTroublewithTrees.jpeg|James and the Trouble with Trees File:Take-AlongThomasandtheSpecialLetter.jpg|Thomas and the Special Letter File:Take-AlongGordonTakesATumble.jpg|Gordon Takes a Tumble File:Take-AlongThomastotheRescue.jpg|Thomas to the Rescue File:Take-AlongEmily'sAdventure.jpg|Emily's Adventure File:TakeAlongHenryAndTheElephant.png|Henry and the Elephant Sets and destinations File:TakeAlongWellsworth.jpg|Wellsworth File:TakeAlongWaterTower.jpg|Water Tower File:TakeAlongGantryCrane.jpg|Gantry Crane File:TakeAlongCoalLoaderSet.jpg|Coal Loader File:MorgansMineTakeAlong.gif|Morgan's Mine File:Take-AlongKnapfordStation.jpg|Knapford File:Take-AlongTidmouthSheds.jpg|Tidmouth File:TakeAlongDuckAtTheSmeltingYard.jpg|Smelting Yard File:Take-AlongSodorAirport.jpg|Sodor Airport File:TakeAlongRescueStation.jpg|Rescue Station File:Take-AlongOriginalTidmouthSheds.jpg|Work and Play Engine Sheds File:TakeAlongLumberMill.jpg|Lumber Mill File:TakeAlongSodorMountainMine.jpg|Sodor Mountain Mine File:TakeAlongHarold'sHeliport.jpg|Harold's Heliport File:Take-AlongBrendamDocks.jpg|Brendam Docks File:TakeAlongSodorEngineWorks.jpg|Sodor Engine Works File:TakeAlongGreatRaceSet.jpg|Great Race Set File:TakeAlongLights&SoundsWaterfall.jpg|Lights & Sounds Waterfall Tunnel Advertisements File:TakeAlongAdvertisement.png|Advertisement File:TakeAlongadvertisement.png ImageTarget ad.jpeg Category:Merchandise